


Bad Quiet

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feeling Bad, Gen, Pranks, self deprecation, talk of butts, tiny spider mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus is being quiet and Virgil is concerned so tries to help by suggesting pranks they could do.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Kudos: 36





	Bad Quiet

Virgil was being quieter than he’d been since getting accepted. He still noticed that Remus was just being quiet and something was very much not right about that.

He didn’t quite understand what had come from the most recent video, but there had been a lot of changes because of it. Janus had gotten accepted, and somehow instead of the entirely hopeful feeling that hovered after his own acceptance it felt like instead everyone was on the edge of breakdown now, excluding Janus and apparently Patton.

Logan and Roman had spent days talking things through together so far as Virgil had noticed, relatively amused by the pairs forming in the mind-space. Janus and Patton had been trying to understand each other better too.

That left Virgil alone, wondering what the reaction would be when he next sees Thomas and Remus being quiet in his room.

If everyone was okay then that would be normal, Remus didn’t like to intrude too much in happy moments, preferring to smile along by watching when Thomas didn’t have as much energy spiralling through all his sides. With the amount of emotional turmoil going on though, Remus should have been bouncing out from all the cupboards and getting under their feet.

He was being quiet and keeping to his room.

Virgil had been trying to work out what could have caused it and how to help when the last thing he ever wanted to hear from Remus’s room started playing. Disney music.

“There’s not good and there’s whatever this hell-scape is.” Virgil stated, immediately popping up into the room, taking in Snow White playing on the TV, as well as how uncharacteristically clean the room looked. “Thought we stopped comparing our dislikes years ago.”

Remus barely blinked at him, entirely focused on tucking in his bedsheets. That explained how clean everything was. A cleaning frenzy must be in its dying stages. “Thomas loves Disney. His Sides should all love Disney.” He muttered, undoing his work after surveying it, clearly unsatisfied.

“Thomas hates spiders, I love spiders and need someone to help me swap all the condiments into the wrong jars in the kitchen. Let’s focus on that than being something you really hate being.” Virgil stated, just rambling off the first prank he could come up with. Reasoning had never worked with Remus, at least not in the way that Logan could argue others to his point of view. Distraction from whatever was upsetting him worked better.

“Would just prove I’m the evil twin. Don’t want to be evil, never wanted to be evil.” Remus insisted, getting the corner of his sheets tucked in to whatever level he was aiming for this time.

Virgil didn’t wait to see quick hands restraining themselves from undoing all the cleaning and jumped onto the bed enough to mess it up a little once more. “You’re not evil regardless of what anyone says. Thought you didn’t care what any of us said. You literally revoked my rights to complain over things you said when I told everyone my name.”

“But Janus thinks we’re both evil.” There was the root of the issues Creativity was dealing with. One sentence to destroy the identities of two Sides. “Is it because I like so many things Thomas doesn’t?”

As Virgil blinked the decorations of the room were swapping between the ones Remus loved and things Thomas liked, as torn as the rooms owner over what they should show. Never a good thing for the Side who’s surface role was as intrusive thoughts.

“Maybe he has something against people giving out nicknames freely. Are you sure you don’t want to join me in a prank or twenty? We could see how many ways you can find to set cling film traps. Roman’s count was 7 last time I started a prank war against him.” Virgil said, hoping to at least get some competitiveness started as a distraction.

“Can I make a butt cake for everyone? Could have ‘Eat some tasty Ass’ written in the icing. Then cover the toilets in cling film so they have to pay more attention to where their asses go after having it!” Remus suggested, grinning at the idea.

Virgil just snickered, “Pretty sure that a dork obsessed with butts isn’t evil, not if Thomas’s Vine days were anything to go by.”

“Bootilicious and proud of is spidery. If you want me to be a common cold then lets go give them all some sniffles.” Creativity was bouncing towards the door already, even happier to be reminded that his favourite thing to talk about was one that Thomas actually let come through in his videos.

Perhaps the majority of the Mind-space was in emotional turmoil now, but as Virgil hurried to the kitchen to ensure the cake was at least mostly edible, at least everyone could let some emotions out either yelling over pranks or laughing over others falling prey to them.

And Remus wasn’t being quiet any more.


End file.
